1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a breaker device by which a circuit is closed when a movable electrode is engaged with a pair of stationary electrodes.
2. Related Art
This type breaker device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-235824. This breaker includes: a stationary side housing having a pair of stationary electrodes; and a movable side housing having a pair of movable electrodes, wherein both the movable electrodes are short-circuited by the movable side housing. When the movable side housing is engaged with the stationary side housing, the pair of movable electrodes are engaged with the pair of stationary electrodes, and the pair of stationary electrodes are electrically short-circuited. When a handle provided in the movable side housing is pulled so that the movable side housing can be pulled out from the stationary side housing, a circuit formed between the stationary electrodes is opened.
According to the above arrangement, the structure of the breaker device is simple. Therefore, the above arrangement is suitable when a high intensity of electric current is made to flow and shut off. For example, the above arrangement is suitably used for a power circuit of an electric car or hybrid car.
Problems to be solved
However, in this type breaker device, it is necessary to provide a relatively large space, in which an engagement work is conducted on this breaker, in the engaging direction of the movable electrode. Especially when the movable side housing is drawn out, a worker holds the handle with his hand and draws the movable side housing all at once. Therefore, unless a sufficiently large space is ensured, the worker may be wounded in his hand. However, it is difficult to ensure a sufficiently large space in the bonnet of a car. In view of the above problems, improvements are required.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances. It is an object of the present invention to provide a breaker device in which only a small space is required in the engaging direction of both electrodes.
Means for Solving the Problems
As a means for accomplishing the above object, the present invention provides a breaker device comprising: a stationary side housing having a pair of stationary electrodes which are insulated from each other; a movable side housing having a pair of movable electrodes for putting both the stationary electrodes in a state of electrical continuity when the movable electrodes are engaged with the pair of stationary electrodes; a guide rail arranged in both the housings, for guiding both the housings in an engaging direction of the movable electrode with the stationary electrodes; an idle pin provided in the stationary side housing; a movable plate arranged in the movable side housing, incapable of moving in the engaging direction of the movable electrode with the stationary electrodes, capable of moving in a direction perpendicular to the engaging direction of the movable electrode with the stationary electrodes; and an oblique groove open to a side edge of the movable plate opposed to the stationary side housing, the oblique groove being oblique to a moving direction of the movable plate.
Two movable plates may be provided along the inside of a pair of side walls of the movable side housing. The two movable plates are connected with each other at one end side being formed into a C-shape, and a handle section is integrally formed in the connecting section.
A through-hole may be formed in the connecting section. A detecting protruding section capable of entering the through-hole is formed on a wall corresponding to the connecting section in the movable side housing, and the oblique groove of the movable plate is set so that both the electrodes are engaged with each other when the detecting protruding section is moved penetrating the through-hole. The detecting protruding section may be formed at an end of a connecting pin for attaching the movable electrode to the movable side housing. The end of the detecting protruding section may be of a different color from that of the connecting section.
In one arrangement, an electric wire of a circuit, in which an electric current is made to flow or shut off, is connected with each of the pair of stationary electrodes. In order to close the circuit, the movable electrodes are engaged with the pair of stationary electrodes. In order to engage the movable electrodes with the pair of stationary electrodes, the movable side housing is set at the stationary side housing, and the idle pin of the stationary side housing is inserted into the oblique groove of the movable plate of the movable side housing. Then, the movable plate is moved with respect to the movable side housing. At this time, the movable plate is incapable of moving in the engaging direction of the movable electrode with the stationary electrode, however, the movable plate is capable of moving in a direction perpendicular to the engaging direction of the movable electrode with the stationary electrode. Therefore, as the idle pin enters the oblique groove, the movable plate is given a force in the engaging direction of the movable electrode with the stationary electrode. As a result, the movable side housing enters the stationary side housing so that the movable electrode can be engaged with the pair of stationary electrodes.
On the other hand, in order to open the circuit, the movable plate may be moved in a direction opposite to the direction described above. As the movable plate is moved, the movable electrode is drawn out from the pair of stationary electrodes by a force given between the movable plate and the idle pin. Finally, the movable electrode is separated from the pair of stationary electrodes.
In this arrangement, the movable plate is moved in a direction perpendicular to the engaging direction of both the electrodes. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to provide a redundant space in the engaging direction of both the electrodes.
In embodiments, there are provided two movable plates along both side walls of the movable side housing. Accordingly, it is possible to move the movable side housing without causing deviation of a force. Therefore, the engaging operation can be smoothly conducted. Further, since the handle is located at the center of the two movable plates, operation can be easily carried out.
In embodiments, both the electrodes are engaged with each other at a point of time when the detection protruding section penetrates the through-hole, which is convenient because completion of the engagement of both the electrodes can be observed from the operation side.
In embodiments, the detection protruding sect ion is composed by utilizing the connection pin for attaching the movable electrode to the movable side housing. Therefore, the structure is reasonable. When the color of the detection protruding section is different from that of the connecting section, a state of penetration of the detection protruding section into the through-hole can be easily confirmed, that is, confirmation of the engagement can be more easily made.